kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Star Allies
An unnamed game in the ''Kirby'' series, currently being referred to as Kirby for Nintendo Switch, is set to release in 2018. Story Gameplay Kirby for Nintendo Switch is a traditional platformer Kirby game, in which the player controls Kirby, whose objective is to get to the end of each stage through the use of Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his traditional moves; the Inhale, Star Spit, Slide attack, Air Gun, and floating. The game is a 2.5D platformer, meaning that the characters move on a two-dimensional plane in a 3D environment. Two game mechanics return from previous installments of the Kirby series; those of Mix abilities (from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad) and Helpers (from Kirby Super Star and its remake). In a manner similar to the mechanic shown in the trailer for the unreleased Kirby GCN, there can be four player-controlled or CPU-controlled Helpers at one time. Kirby must throw a heart item at certain types of enemy in order to turn it into a Helper. Helpers can assist Kirby in multiple ways, allowing for combo moves such as creating a circular formation that allows them to roll ahead in certain areas. The player can also mix Helper Abilities, though it is currently unknown how this mechanic will work. Characters Playable characters *Kirby *Helpers **Sir Kibble **Poppy Bros. Jr. **Burning Leo **Driblee **Chilly **Blade Knight **Parasol Waddle Dee **Wester Allies *Nago (cameo) Enemies *Blade Knight *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Burning Leo *Cappy *Chilly *Chip *Driblee *Kabu *Parasol Waddle Dee *Poppy Bros. Jr *Puppet Waddle Dee *Rocky *Sir Kibble *Waddle Dee *Wester *Unnamed tiki enemy *Unnamed fiery ghost enemy Mid-bosses *Mr. Frosty Bosses *Whispy Woods Copy Abilities The game will feature standard Copy Abilities, as well as the ability to mix certain abilities together, a returning mechanic from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Currently, twelve standard Copy Abilities are known, as well as six Mix Abilities. Any abilities that can be mixed with the base ability are in parentheses. Copy Abilities *Beam *Bomb (Water) *Cleaning *Cutter (Fire) *Fire *Ice *Hammer (Water) *Parasol *Spark *Stone (Ice) *Sword (Fire) *Water *Whip (Spark) Levels Items *Food *Star Objects *Apple *Cannon Trivia *This game greatly resembles the first attempt at Kirby GCN, a cancelled game for the Nintendo GameCube. It resembles Kirby's Return to Dream Land as well, though this is because Kirby GCN was reworked into Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Helpers can be mixed with abilities themselves, a first for the series. This was seen in the portion of the trailer with Whispy Woods. *Helpers wear the hat that corresponds to their ability, unlike Helpers in Kirby Super Star and its remake. *Helpers reflect the colors of the player playing them. For example, any helpers who are player 2 are yellow, helpers who are player 3 are blue, and helpers who are player 4 are green. This concept is reused from Kirby GCN. *This is Nago's first appearance in the flesh since Kirby's Dream Land 3. Gallery KSw Screenshot 1.png|Sword Kirby slashes a Bronto Burt. KSw Screenshot 2.png|Stone Kirby, as a Curling Stone, freezes Cappies. KSw Screenshot 3.png|Kirby converts an enemy Poppy Bros. Jr. into a Helper. KSw Screenshot 4.png|Kirby and Parasol Waddle Dee solve a puzzle. KSw Screenshot 5.png|Sword Kirby powers up his sword with Fire. KSw Screenshot 6.png|Bomb Kirby powers up his bomb with Water. KSw Screenshot 7.png|Kirby and his Helpers form a wheel. KSw Screenshot 8.png|Kirby and his Helpers shoot out of Cannons. KSw Screenshot 9.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Mr. Frosty. KSw Screenshot 10.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Whispy Woods. KSw Screenshot 11.png|Kirby travels across the level map. KSw Screenshot 12.png|Kirby and his Helpers clear a stage. References Category:2010s Games Category:Traditional platformers